An Unexpected Love
by wildsummerdream
Summary: Ino is a girl with a shady past, when her mother makes her go to Konoha Academy it becomes an opportunity for her to have a fresh start will she find what she's looking for or something more? InoxSaku maybe others as well .AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Though I wished I lived in Naruto's world :)

I used to go by thelonehanyou but unfortunately I can't remember my password and I wanted to have a fresh start this is an InoxSaku fic first time to do this :) hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Say Hello to Soccer balls<em>**

_It will be good for you dear; it's for your own good_

_But mom I don't want to leave, my whole life is in this city_

_I'm sorry dear… but it's better if you're here with me_

My mother's words kept ringing inside my head as I walked on an unfamiliar path full of people that I don't even know. It would be better she said, wasn't it better if I was with people that I indeed know rather than strangers.  
>I did not want to be here, and yet here I was making a turn to face on what appears to be the school entrance to Konoha Academy some mysterious school that I do not even know of, apparently this school is just one of the many other schools inside the city of Konoha, my new home.<p>

The wind was blowing frantically. I guess I should've worn a jacket rather than some skinny jeans and a purple top that just covers anything above my belly button. Konoha Academy didn't have a dress code which is pretty nifty for me since I absolutely hate wearing uniforms but as for the moment I completely blame the weatherman for his failed forecast.

"This sucks" I said as I tucked a bit of my platinum blonde hair behind my ear, and just brisk walked my way through the crowd of students that were coming in. Unlike all the schools I've been too, the students here seem different they don't stare at you nor glare at you even though I think they all knew you were new. Which in my case is creepy but nice, I'm actually beginning to think my mom was right I think it was better here or at least compared to before.

Konoha itself is pretty different from where I came from. Everything was quiet. In my opinion my former home was quite boring to begin with compared to Konoha. Nothing ever really happened there it was like a dead town. Some people would just give you death glares thinking you were up to something bad. Until us teenagers suddenly made that statement come true. Believe me I had a rough life before. I was on top back then. But here in Konoha the place seemed very friendly. No one gave you death glares. The main difference was I'm practically just some random person here, which I will pretty much change sooner or later.

The school was petty lively almost everyone was practically with somebody and doing all kinds of things, some were skateboarding, others were playing sports, some of them just goofing around, and just pretty much typical teenage stuff in this bizarre world. They even allowed pets inside the school, which was pretty weird but nonetheless cool. I mean a pet pig a woman was carrying was so cute, I think the lady was one of the teachers there but who knows.

"Hm, well since I'm a little bit too early why don't I just take a bit of a detour?" I said as I glanced at my watch I had thirty minutes to wander around campus, or maybe even drop of at the dorm and check if my things were already there. Mom said she'll take care of my things in the dorm but I just want to make sure nothing got lost.

For a new girl I pretty much knew my way to the dorm since I used to visit my mom around here before. Since my dad's going to work in another country I think it was in Europe, I need to go to Konoha since no one would take care of me back home. My mother cares for me far too much to leave me with my drunk uncle and to my neighbors who practically blame me for their children's delinquency.

I chose the long way to the dorm, around the football field since I want to see as much of my new school as possible, at least just enough so that I won't be as clueless as they think I would. Apparently the windy day was a good sign for a bunch of students who were playing football; it wouldn't hurt to just watch them since I thought it was a pretty good game. I do have a lot of spare time since the school dorm was just ten minutes away from here. I just sat on the area near the field (1) and just watched the students play. They were on mixed teams I thought football wasn't supposed to be mixed but they were pretty good actually.

"Hey, Sasuke over here! Pass the ball to me teme!" a hyperactive spiky haired blonde boy shouted as he sprinted away towards the goal, he was practically open I wonder how they could just let him go alone to the goal so easily."Hurry up Sasu-gay!"

"Shut up dobe! I'll pass it to you if I actually could!" a guy with spiky black hair shouted as he tried to bypass two defenders around him.

Wait let me rephrase that a guy, a hot shirtless spiky black haired guy, tried to bypass his defenders. The other one had brown hair and animalistic features, but his reflexes were good he could match up to the black haired boy with no problem at all. The other one was a girl about my age I'd think, she wore her hair with two Chinese buns, for a girl she could match up with the guys just fine. Eventually the guy known as Sasuke managed to evade the animalistic guy's vicious tackle which eventually created the opening for the pass the blonde boy was waiting.

"Get that ball in the net Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he passed the ball towards the blonde guy who sprinted to catch the ball.

"Somebody guard Naruto!" the animalistic guy said as he tried to reach Naruto who already got the ball and was sprinting nearer to the goal were a girl with long black hair stood. I could see that the girl was actually trembling if it was because Naruto's speed was scary or because the little blonde guy was a bit attractive.

"Hinata! Guard the goal don't let that ball in!" The girl with Chinese buns said as she attempted to stop Sasuke from helping Naruto out.

"uhm… ye-yes!" the black haired girl known as Hinata said as she tried to position herself bracing for Naruto's shot.

"Here we go! This is my ultimate Rasengan Shot!" Naruto shouted as he fired of on what I would quote his signature shot.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing the ball was practically rotating on such a high speed I couldn't think that the stuttering girl would catch it let alone actually block it she'll be injured if she was hit with the shot.

Then right before the ball was even near Hinata, I think it was between the girl and Naruto. I saw a dash of pink hair, I know I couldn't believe it but someone actually managed to run back and her hair was actually pink.  
>The pink haired girl managed to kick away Naruto's really strong shot, was the girl insane blocking the ball was already bad, let alone kicking it out of the way her leg's going to be injured and heck I should know about those dangerous shots.<p>

"Damn you Naruto if you think you'll get away with that shot!" The pink haired girl shouted as she kicked the ball away, yes she managed to kick it away and she didn't look the least injured let alone wincing.

"Oh shit! Hey look out!" the animalistic guy shouted as they all saw the ball fly towards me.

I didn't notice the ball flying towards me and when I did it was a bit too late I couldn't move away luckily I had my share of dangerous shots towards me and I managed to just head(2) it instead at least it wouldn't hurt that bad I hoped, it was my forehead or my face and I wasn't going to take a chance on the face. So I headed it back towards the field and I fell backwards due to the impact of the shot. That shot was the one of the strongest shots I've ever received in my entire life. It actually made my head spin and before I knew it the pink haired girl that kicked the ball towards me was looking at me with an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about that, here are you alright?" she asked as she tried to help me get back to my feet, how I managed to grab her hand and pull myself up after that I don't really know. My mind was in a real daze after that.

"Cool! You managed to head back my shot along with Sakura-chan's insane strength!" Naruto shouted on the field with a huge grin plastered on his face. "And you didn't even faint!"

"Shut up dobe… She looks like she'll fall over any second." Sasuke said as he hit Naruto at the back of the head, which soon resulted with the two of them arguing.

"Uhm… Sakura-san I think you uhm need to bring her to the nurse's office, just to make sure she's alright…" the girl known as Hinata said as she approached us and gave the pink haired girl on what looks like her bag.

"Thanks for bringing it over Hina-san, come on blondie I think you do need a trip to the nurse's office." The pink haired girl said as she carried my stuff along with hers and led me towards the building.

I was still in a daze and almost fell, good thing the pink haired girl managed to catch me.

"Woah there, well you seem a bit wobbly, I'm sorry about that I didn't know someone was watching, by the way my name's Sakura Haruno… what's yours blondie?" the pink haired girl asked eyeing me with curiosity, her emerald eyes full of mischief and questions while a giant smirk crossed her face.

"Well pinkie, its Ino… Yamanaka Ino… and jeez your shot made my brain rack" I managed to squeak back just before I fell again and completely blanked out, I think the shot didn't just managed to rack my brain I think it managed to completely shut it off, before fainting the last thing that I think I heard and felt was Sakura laughing and carrying me on my back.

"Jeez blondie, you're pretty lucky I can carry you while you faint… Hmm..Yamanaka huh? Well this should be fun" Sakura happily said as she carried me on her back, I was pretty sure that she did considering that I could smell a faint trace of strawberry or cherry blossom before I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p>1 – Well have you seen a field where there's a sloping part before the field since its located lower than the pavement? Or imagine a soccer stadium but instead of seats there are rows of grassy areas like a local soccer field inside a school.<p>

2- Heading a ball is using your forehead to hit the ball either to pass it or clear it or maybe even shoot it in soccer.

Hope you Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly I wished I lived in Naruto's world

Thanks for those who liked and reviewed :) I really appreciated it, sorry if I'm slow to update I'm pretty busy nowadays. Hope you like the next chapter I hope I could get a bit of football action at the succeeding chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Intertwined Stars<strong>

_**"Sometimes we keep running from things we shouldn't run away from**_

_**and push away the things that mattered most."**_

Why do I feel like I hit my head on something? My mind was a little bit fuzzy; the last thing I remember was seeing a strand of pink hair and me fainting.  
>Wait a strand of pink hair? Oh right I got hit on the head by a soccer ball now I remember. I fainted on the pink-haired girl. What was her name again?<br>I think it was something that starts with the letter S. I remember, she smelled really nice, like cherry blossoms or strawberries.

I faintly opened my eyes and took a quick peek on my surroundings. There was a white curtain which managed to cover some part of the room but I could see two women talking just near my bed. I heard their voices which seemed so familiar. I was still in a daze but I could hear pretty well, I tried to get a better view and listened, I know I'm eavesdropping but I at least want to know who I'm with.

"Unbelievable Sakura, first day of school and you send someone in the infirmary… Honestly" the short black-haired woman said with a worrying sigh. She looked a bit worried and agitated. She was feeding her pet pig, which I think I saw earlier upon entering the school. Pigs in school, weird but cool, nonetheless it seems she was scolding this Sakura girl. I wonder why her name sounds familiar.

"Sumimasen Shizune-san, we never thought there would be someone watching us play… besides the girl can take a hit no problem with that right? She's practically fine." The pink haired girl stated as she scratched the back of her head, messing her pink hair. Wait, I remember now Sakura was the pink haired girl that managed to block the super shot from the cute blonde guy called Naruto. And she was the reason why I'm here in the infirmary, I know I can take a hit but telling the nurse that I'm fine was an overstatement I can barely think straight. That girl's really going to get it from me as soon as I get up from this bed.

"Just be careful Sakura… We don't want injuries happening before the season starts. I heard Tsunade's adding her to the squad since she was pretty great in her former school." Shizune said as she patted her pet pig.

"Seriously? Aunt Tsunade's going to add her into the squad? So she was the one that Tsunade-san's been talking about." Sakura said an amusing tone evident on her voice.

"Apparently she has the talent and the skills." Shizune said as she slowly approached my bed. Out of reflex I immediately faked that I was just coming around just in time.

"I see your awake Ino-san, your mother should be down here any minute now. I guess you don't have a concussion or anything but if you don't feel alright you can stay and sleep longer." Shizune said as she went to check on other injuries. "By the way I'm the school nurse, my name's Shizune and the rascal that got you in the infirmary is Haruno Sakura." She said as she pointed at Sakura who was smiling an apologetic yet sheepish smile.

"Thanks Shizune-san… I think I'll be fine…" I squeaked as I slowly got out of the bed and shot Sakura a deadly glare on her direction. Everything suddenly just clicked, my first day in school and I was in the infirmary so much for making a statement in the school this would really hurt my reputation. "And thanks for carrying me back to the infirmary." I said with the coldest tone that I could muster as of right now.

"Jeez Blondie, you don't need to shoot me a death glare… I'm sorry that you became the unsuspecting victim of a cleared ball. But I bet you could handle a few more shots in the head" Sakura jokingly said earning another glare from me which she didn't notice at all.

"Besides you can pay me back for carrying you to the infirmary by buying me some lunch."  
>Sakura said as she walked towards me, her emerald eyes glowing with mischief as she smirked at me, wait was she trying to flirt with me. "Besides Blondie you were a bit heavy if I do say so myself."<p>

She did not just say that I was heavy. It was one thing to knock a girl with a shot and yes I have to admit it was my fault why I was in the infirmary, and another thing to have the nerve to flirt with me thinking I was easy bait, but telling me that I'm heavy who does she think she is. Without even a second thought my fist connected with her face and a stunned Sakura was sitting on the floor while a laughing Shizune tried to control her laughter. The look on the pink haired girl was priceless, but seeing that I suddenly punched her and I'm still angry I immediately ran out the door and said my thanks to Shizune who gave me some ice for my fist.

"What the hell? I was just joking about the lunch she didn't have to punch me so hard." Sakura said assessing the damage done by the fuming blonde girl.

"Sakura hasn't Tsunade ever taught you it's rude to tell a girl that she was fat?" Shizune scolded Sakura as she helped the pink haired girl up from the floor.

"I didn't call her fat, I just said she was heavy that's all I mean hey a girl with strong bones is heavy right?" Sakura jokingly said as she fixed her clothes. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late! See you later Shizune-san, say hello to Aunt Tsunade for me!" the pink haired girl exclaimed as she ran out of the infirmary leaving a worried Shizune and a hungry pet pig behind.

"That annoying, cocky, pink haired Forehead! Hmph, I'm not that fat..." I said as I walked along the hallways trying to find my way to the classroom. Sure I'm not as thin as some of those famous television personalities, or models but I'm not fat. I think I'm perfectly fine having toned muscles and some baby fat around there somewhere. It's not my fault that I have an athletic body and I actually eat a lot.

I used to be in my school's soccer club so deep inside I know I'm just fit, if Sakura was telling me I was fat I swear I'll kick a soccer ball straight into her big forehead. Speaking of soccer, I know Coach Tsunade spoke with me about joining the squad during summer but I never thought she was serious that she wasn't going to let me try out, it doesn't seem fair that I automatically get to join the team. Which reminds me that Forehead might be in the team as well, I guess I'll just have to kick her so hard during practice.

I glanced at my watch, I wasn't really late in fact I'm right on time for the first subject if I walk faster. I hurried to the room, it was on the third floor and I was on the second, I hurriedly climbed the stairs hoping I would make it on time. Just as I was about to open the door to the room someone called me, who could it be this time.

"Oh Ino dear! I thought you were in the Infirmary" a familiar blonde woman said as she approached me, it was my mom looking as cheery as ever. At least one of us is happy in this school, though I think I would've been happy if Forehead didn't call me fat. "Well, I never thought you'll be in the infirmary during your first day, and especially not because of a soccer ball." My mother giggled a little, sure she found it hilarious but really she doesn't need to rub it in.

"Mom, it wasn't just a soccer ball that lousy pink haired forehead girl cleared the ball and my soccer reflexes kicked in it was either my face or my forehead what else was I suppose to do." I complained at her, I know I could've just kicked the ball out but I was caught off guard I had no choice.

"Oh you mean Sakura-san? She's a sweet kid, I don't think she would mean it, she was once my student during her first year so I should know, she could be a little rough and say a lot of things she doesn't mean but she's a good girl." My mother said as she patted me on the head before going inside the other room. "By the way your things are fixed so you don't need to worry about it."

Wait a second; my mother just complemented Sakura, her a sweet kid? Is she kidding me? But then again I did punch her without even thinking. Maybe I was a bit hard on the girl besides she carried me all the way to the infirmary, which was sweet of her. Still telling a girl that she was heavy undermines all reason. I'll think about it later, but right now I have to get into the classroom.

As I opened the door the only thing I heard was one name.

"Naruto! Who told you to pull your pranks on the first day of school? And to actually use my beloved dango as bait?" A violet haired woman shouted as she scolded the spiky blonde boy who already looked petrified at the angry teacher. She must be Mitarashi Anko, our homeroom adviser, poor Naruto I should at least save him since he seemed to be a nice guy.

"Ano… uhm Mitarashi Sensei? Is this the room for section 3-B?" I said hoping she would hear me beyond her anger which totally ruined the aura for the whole classroom.

"Oh… hey you're the new kid?" Naruto shouted, for a guy who was already at the brink of unthinkable wrath he was pretty energetic and loud.

"Ah… you must be Yamanaka, It is true you do look like your mother. Yep this is the room for 3-B and you're under me." Anko said as she suddenly lightened up, forgetting that she was scolding Naruto, who slowly backed away from Anko and returned to his seat with the rest of his friends laughing at the back. "Well since you're here why don't you introduce yourself to the class so we can get started."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I transferred from Meiwa High I hope we could get along with each other." I said as everyone looked at me figuring out that I was the daughter of one of their teachers. "And if all of you are wondering, I'm Yamanaka sensei's daughter."

"Spunky like her mother, that's good now just pick an open seat Yamanaka." Anko said as she pointed towards some seats near the window. Lucky for me I love window seats they give me a great view of the sky and the clouds.

The seat had one empty seat near it. I wonder who'll sit beside me? Hopefully it's another transfer student. Naruto and the hot guy named Sasuke were two seats away from me at the back. Naruto was pretty much calling me from behind earning another scolding from Anko, he really doesn't learn doesn't he? And Sasuke well he was mostly minding his own business with his earphones clearly active in his ear, looks like he's not as interested with orientation as the rest of the people are.

"Dobe, just keep your mouth shut for a moment." Sasuke said as he playfully smacked Naruto at his head hoping the hyperactive blonde would keep quiet and that Anko wouldn't vent her anger on the two.

"Alright now that almost everyone is here I'll just orient you… or I'll just let you guys go free… so the important thing for now is that you make sure you are absolutely in this class. If not go find your classroom. Another thing your PE subjects should be finalized by tomorrow, so make sure your decided on what Physical Education subject you'll take. Now later on if you're going to the annual party later night, make sure you dress to party! I won't let you guys lose to those snobby kids from 3-A understood?" Anko shouted as she happily ate another dango which I don't even know where she got.

"Hey hey! Ino-chan! In case you don't know the school hosts a really wild party every year to welcome the new school year!" Naruto said his sapphire eyes hinting that he wasn't joking when he said it was wild. "Oh and thanks for distracting Anko-sensei earlier." He said with a more quiet tone hoping he wasn't heard by the teacher.

"Thank you Uzumaki for summarizing what the party is saved me the hassle of explaining and I was perfectly aware that Yamanaka interrupted me for the sake of saving you" Mitarashi sensei said, meaning she was probably in a good mood and signaling Naruto that he was off the hook for now. "One more thing…."

Before Mitarashi sensei could finish her announcements the door opened, and I saw a girl with pink hair. It was Sakura, a very chill looking Sakura, I mean who goes into school wearing Skull Candy Headphones around her neck, a black vest and a pink sleeveless top, and blue jeans which weren't evenly cut, the other half being cut until the knee while the left part was just normal paired with Nike Kicks. Wait… This isn't happening don't tell me that Forehead was part of this class and that she'll be my new seatmate? This must be some kind of twisted kind of trick.

"Ah… Haruno good to see you made it, I heard somebody managed to punch you pretty hard this time" Mitarashi sensei said with a huge grin on her face while she pointed at my direction meaning she was my seatmate. "Take the seat next to Yamanaka."

"Oh great Mitarashi-sensei, you just had to announce it to the whole class." Sakura said grinning as well looks like my punch didn't faze her at all. As soon as she spotted me a smile formed across her face and as soon as I realized it she was already seated next to me.

"Hey Blondie, what's up?" Sakura said leaning towards me wearing an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the heavy thing? I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Her emerald eyes twinkling with sincerity, I had to give my mom some credit, she does know Sakura but my pride won't really help Sakura at all. I didn't pay the pink haired girl any attention and just stared around at the sky. The sky was beautiful today looks like the weatherman was right all along, it was sunny today. I didn't even notice Mitarashi sensei dismissing us at all.

"Hm… I guess you're still mad at me huh? Well that'll soon change…" and without warning she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me out from my seat I couldn't react at first I mean she took me off guard again. That's twice in a day, and I am so not enjoying it.

"Forehead what the hell do you think you're doing?" I said as I struggled to get out of her grip, which I wasn't successful I guess I still felt a bit weak.

"Relax Blondie, Mitarashi sensei dismissed us already you're going to loosen up and meet the rest of the gang, you can't stay mad at me forever I know you can't, I'll treat you to lunch this time as an apology for earlier." She said as she tugged me harder urging me to follow her quick pace. "And no matter how much you hate me as of now, were stuck with each other whether you like it or not so deal with it."

Yes, Sakura was right we were stuck with each other. It looks like the only time I'll be away from her is in the dormitory, and I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"Fine Sakura, apology accepted now… let's race to the cafeteria I win you treat me twice!" I said as I ran away from a stunned Sakura who immediately followed after shouting that it wasn't fair that I distracted her. I guess I could just not be mad at her for now, since a free lunch means instant forgiveness for me. I'll just wait and see what would happen next hopefully it won't involve me in the infirmary again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto :(**

**Hey guys so I want to thank those who added this to their favorite list :) I highly appreciate it and thanks for the review as well. I'm sorry for slow  
>updates, so far I've been busy juggling this with college, so I hope that you can bear with me on this. :) <strong>

_Chapter 3: As Complicated as it Gets_

Sakura, how can I describe the naive, ignorant, pink-haired forehead who was currently treating me for lunch because of an incident earlier, wherein I punched her in the face due to a comment about me. Well for starters she really is as my mom described her "sweet". So maybe my first impression about her wasn't really nice, to begin with I thought she was some rich, flirty brat. Well I guess I was wrong, I mean she doesn't flirt with the guys, she's sweet to her friends, and well she doesn't dress like a snobby rich kid that I am sure of.

"Hey Ino-pig if you're done staring at me, can you at least tell me what you want to eat because were almost next." Sakura said as she waved her hand on my face, instantly snapping me back to reality.

"I wasn't staring at you Forehead, besides I already told you what I wanted" I said to her while I playfully smacked her in the arm, I think I was blushing embarrassed that I was indeed staring at her since I was trying to figure out what kind of a girl is she. "And why the hell did you call me pig?"

"Well, if you're going to keep calling me Forehead at least let me call you something annoying too like Ino-pig, besides it's cuter than just plain Ino." Sakura jokingly said as she ordered two cheeseburgers, some large fries and two sodas.

She was going to treat me to lunch, inside Konoha Academy there was a mini fast-food joint besides the canteen. Since Sakura insisted that she would treat me as to make up for our earlier argument we ended up there for lunch along with her friends.

"Haha very funny Sakura, come on your friends are waiting for us, I could see Naruto jumping over the table telling us to sit with them." I said as I pointed back to Naruto and waved at him. The hyperactive blonde was just as energetic as ever. Even after being scolded by Mitarashi sensei because of his practical jokes he's still up and running like nothing ever happened.

"Correction, they are your friends too you know. Come on you'll love them." Sakura said with a mischievous smile on her face as she led the way towards Naruto.

Friends, I liked the sound of that. Back at home I have some friends too, well I thought I did. Once you reach the top of course jealousy comes in the way and we all know how it ends. With a bit of backbiting, conspiracies, and betrayals even the strongest of friendships would crumble. Maybe that was why mom decided to bring me to Konoha Academy she knew I needed a new life. Away from my old and complicated one, maybe it was time I started having some friends again. I mean Naruto wouldn't be the type to conspire against you, imagine him backbiting or plotting against your back.

Before joining her friends Sakura already told me some of their background as to avoid some wrong impressions about them. For an instance Naruto was an orphan since his parents died when he was really young. As for now he currently lives with his godfather Jiraiya who also teaches in the Academy. But I heard from my mom that he was some kind of a pervert so I guess I'll just have to look out.

"Ino! I saved you a seat over here next to Sasu-gay!" Naruto shouted, which pretty much everyone in the shop heard. It instantly earned him a smack to the head from Sasuke. Everyone in the shop was practically laughing at the antics of the two boys.

"Shut up Dobe." He said as he smacked Naruto in the head again. The mysterious, spiky black haired guy whom I hope wasn't gay. Well he was hot, I think he's really good at soccer, and his serious nature just adds to his charm. Me and Naruto are even, yes this opportunity was more than I could hope for, but honestly the Uchiha had the looks.

According to Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke was emo beyond repair though she told me in a more playful manner. He has some kind of rivalry with his brother Itachi whom was an upperclassman. He and Naruto are kind of polar opposites that much I could see, but both of them complement each other in a certain way. Whatever lacks in the other is filled by the other one. It's like "bromance" but Sakura assures me that none of them are gay as far as she knows.

"So Yamanaka, is it true? You were the one who punched Sakura?" Sasuke asked with an amused look on his face. Apparently everyone around the table was quite curious about how Sakura ended up having a bruised cheek while being late for the first day. Apparently what I thought to be the catalyst for my doomed reputation suddenly became the highlight of it. Me punching Sakura was actually the talk of the school although I didn't know where they got the information.

"Really Ino-chan! No one dares to punch Sakura especially not in the face so either you were really pissed off or... well really pissed off" Naruto said with a huge grin plastered on his face. Looks like everyone was amused with someone punching Sakura, I wonder why everyone looked like I couldn't do it.

"She got what she deserved right Forehead?" I said as I eyed Sakura who was chilling near Hinata grabbing some of the fries from the tray. (1)

"Hm? Did you say something?" Sakura playfully said as she ate some of the fries. "Why don't we just skip that question."

"So uhm... it's true? You were punched in the face by Ino?" Hinata said as she timidly took a sip from her soda. Hinata was truly a shy girl as far as I can currently see. She had long black hair, though according to the others she used to have really short hair. She was wearing a grey jacket paired along with jeans. She would constantly try to hide the tank top that she was wearing with her jacket. I guess Hinata really needs a confidence boost, though her shyness also comes with her natural kindness, which I could tell by just looking. I also heard from Sakura that Hinata really and I mean really likes Naruto though the guy is obviously oblivious to it.

"Why don't you just admit it Forehead, no use in denying it." I said, it was fun to tease Sakura while I still have the upper hand. After a day or two almost everyone would forget this incident and I won't have any leverage against Sakura anymore.

"Fine Ino-pig, alright I admit that I Haruno Sakura was unexpectedly punched by that blonde girl." Sakura said as she pointed at me with an amused smile on her face. "Now if any of you guys still have questions for me, I'll gladly answer them as long as I get to eat all of your fries." Sakura immediately extended her hand to pick a bunch of fries from Naruto's plate which Naruto quickly swiped away declaring that he did not want to ask questions if he would end up with an empty plate.

Honestly after that we just laughed and talked about random things, like why did Sakura ended up being punched by me, who was going to the party later, was I really the daughter of Yamanaka, Miyo. The usual stuff, if you asked me right now I'm actually having fun with just hanging out like this. There's no drama yet, but still I'm satisfied with my life in Konoha Academy with people like these.

"Hey hey! Ino-chan why did you transfer here? Not that I don't want you here or anything but I'm just really curious." Naruto innocently said as he eyed me his eyes twinkling with curiosity. If I had a brother I wished it was Naruto. Honestly, he would ask the most random questions at the most random times.

I slowly finished my drink as Naruto eyed me with anticipation on what I was about to say. Not just Naruto but also Sasuke and Hinata. The only one not showing interest was Sakura, but I wouldn't expect anything from Sakura anyway, seriously she wanted to treat me and make up for it but here she is totally ignoring my existence. I guess she was actually pissed at me for teasing her about the incident earlier but she just doesn't want to show it. Though even if she does react, sometimes I feel that she's just not that into the conversation.

I felt like I wanted to lie, I didn't want them to know my life before. That was something that I don't intend for anyone to find out. But I didn't want to lie to them entirely I guess I could just keep them in the dark or sort of.

"Well, my mom wanted me to stay here instead since my father's going abroad. She couldn't leave me with my drunk uncle back at home so I ended up being here with you guys." I said faking a smile, I'm not good at lying, but I practically told them the truth just not the story behind it.

Sakura eyed me curiously as if she knew that I didn't told them the truth, I couldn't look straight through her piercing emerald eyes. If she was going to stare at me like that without saying a word I would have believed that she knew already why I transferred to Konoha High.

"What Forehead?" I asked, trying to make some eye contact with her. "If you're just going to stare at me like that I'd say you had a crush on me." Changing the topic at hand was always a sure way to get out of situations like this I just hope that Naruto would begin teasing Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura-chan you've been staring at Ino all day without saying a word! I bet you do like her don't you!" Naruto said as he sat beside Sakura putting one of his arm around her and messing with her pink hair.

"And I'd say all of you are drunk before the party even started." Sakura said while trying to pry Naruto off her. "And I wasn't staring at you all day Yamanaka, as a matter of fact I was staring at your fries." Sakura pointed at the pile of fries that was in front of me while trying to hold her laugh. I didn't believe her one bit, she might be able to fool everyone but even if I don't know her that well, the stare she gave me earlier was enough to convince me that she didn't want to talk about her reasons.

"Uhm... Sakura-chan... did you have a fight with one of them again?" Hinata said as she pointed behind me. I turned around to see who she was pointing at. Three girls were approaching; the red-haired girl in the middle seemed to be the middle since she was the first one to approach us.

"Why hello Hyuga-san aren't you a bit lost today, I can't believe you're still hanging around with those from section B." She coolly said, while eyeing who else was with us. When she caught a glimpse of Sasuke well I think the calm and collected girl that I imagined her to be suddenly became unthinkable.

"Ohhhh Sasuke! I didn't know that I would run into you, if I did I would've prepared for it." She said as she went near Sasuke trying to flirt with him. Poor Sasuke, I could see that he almost wanted to throw up. Can't the girl show some class, even just a little? Sasuke was already sending a mental message at us saying help.

"Excuse me, but Sasuke-chan is mine." I said as I stood up from my seat and pried her away from Sasuke. She was obviously dumbfounded that someone actually attempted to pull her away from Sasuke. The two other girls behind her gasped at what I did. Sakura was eyeing me curiously, Naruto was laughing so hard at Sasuke's reaction, and Hinata looked worried and fidgeted with her hand.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" The tall red-haired girl said as she stood face to face with me. She was a bit taller than me like just half an inch taller. But as she glared at me for a moment, her expression suddenly shifted from irritated to surprise, and finally to realization. "Wait a second, you must be Yamanaka sensei's daughter, Ino."

"I'm Karin Nadako, president of the famous elite dorm on campus and vice president of the student council. The two girls with me are Tayuya Hayabusa and Yugito Nii " She said as she extended her hand as if urging me to shake it. I eyed the two girls who were with her. The red haired girl, whose name was Tayuya practically didn't care one bit and instead glared at me as if wanting to pick a fight. On the other hand the blonde girl next to her which was Yugito just meekly smiled at me, looking as if she wasn't interested at all.

"So what is it to you if I'm Ino." I said ignoring her handshake in which she withdrew after seeing that I wasn't interested at all.

"Spunky, but nevertheless I could see that you still have a bit of class, since you're new we have an offer for you to join us in our elite dorm." Karin said as she smirked expecting that I would automatically say yes. I knew about the elite dorm in Konoha High, they say that only the richest, most popular, and the most powerful persons are said to reside. If I took her offer it would automatically garner me a good reputation around campus, it was too good to be true.

"Of course if you join us you won't have to join these losers for lunch, well all except my dear Sasuke-kun." She said as she winked at Sasuke which led to him scowling while trying to beat up a laughing Naruto.

"If you don't have anything good to say Karin might as well move along." Sakura said as she glared at Karin. I could see that she was irritated at Karin, though I don't know if it's about the comment or about something else.

"Oi, you little punk shut up if you don't want to get what's coming to you." Tayuya said as she cracked her knuckles taunting Sakura to fight with her.

"Now now Tayuya chill." Yugito said as she restrained Tayuya from coming after Sakura who was already readying herself for a fight.

"Hey Karin-chan! Itachi just took off his shirt outside!" Naruto said as he jumped from his seat pointing towards the door.

"Really! Where?" Karin said as she looked towards the direction that Naruto was pointing.

Without warning Hinata of all people grabbed my hand and ran towards the other door. Naruto along with Sakura, and Sasuke soon followed us while trying to outrun Tayuya who seemed to notice what Naruto tried to do.

"And they fall for it every time" Naruto said as he happily ran past me and Hinata shortly followed by Sasuke who said thanks to me before they sped off towards who knows where. On the other hand Tayuya seemed to not have followed us since the only person behind us was Sakura.

"Uhm... sorry Ino-chan I didn't mean to drag you earlier..." Hinata said as she let go of my hand, while trying to fix her clothes.

"It's alright Hinata no worries, I was just surprised that's all. Well who knew that Naruto's tricks actually works" I said laughing at the thought that the so called vice president of our student council believed a low trick such as that.

"Naruto's a great trickster... but he doesn't hurt anybody through his tricks." Hinata said while blushing a dash of red. I guess she really does like Naruto a lot, true Naruto doesn't seem to be the type of person who would play dangerous tricks that could hurt someone.

"Mind explaining who they were?" I said trying to figure out what they wanted from me surely they wouldn't want me to enter the dorm without something in return. Something was a bit fishy, before I consider their offer I'll have to find out more about them. Also what was the big deal hanging out with Sakura and the others, I personally think that there's nothing wrong with it.

Hinata was about to answer but I cut her off. "I want the answer from you Sakura." I said making Hinata look at Sakura worry evident in her eyes. Why was she worried, did Sakura planned this?

"As they said they were part of the elite dorm of Konoha High, as you know there are four dorms in the campus, two of those dorms are called the "elite" dorms, and the other two are the most awesome dorms." Sakura said grinning as if she won the jackpot prize in the lottery.

"And Karin's the vice president of our student council, they were probably just trying to get more people to get in their dorm, you see "most" students in the elite dorms tend to think that they're better than anyone else, which is not true as you can see with Hinata as an example, even if she lives in the elite dorm she still keeps this gentle personality with others. But you see this whole messed up thing is just some petty rivalry between the dorms." She tried to explain as best as she could. I understood most of it and I wasn't going to push Sakura to explain any further.

"Uhm... It's been like that since last year... though our student president isn't like the others in the elite dorms..." Hinata said as she glanced around us trying to see if they caught up with us. "Well... uhm I need to go back to the dorm... Maybe I'll see you guys later at the party." She said with a light smile painted on her face.

"Are you going to be alright Hinata?" I asked since she might cross paths with Karin and I didn't want something bad to happen with Hinata.

"I'll be fine Ino-chan." Hinata said trying to hold back the nervousness evident in her voice. She started to head towards the direction of the elite dorms leaving me with Sakura who was glancing at the other way.

"Well I guess I should go too, I need to unpack my things at the dorm anyway, guess I'll just see you at the party." I said as I quick fixed myself and started to head towards the dorm. "Hey Sakura, are you coming?"

"Hm? You go on ahead Ino, I need to do something first." Sakura said as she left towards the soccer field. I wonder where she's headed, she couldn't possibly be going there to train, I mean Coach Tsunade told me that practice doesn't start until the day after tomorrow. I suddenly had the urge to follow Sakura, I was curious on where she was headed, I was about to follow her when she suddenly turned around and grinned at me.

"Sorry about earlier, I promise I'll take you out for lunch and next time there won't be any interruptions!" She shouted at me before turning around once again and continuing to her supposed destination.

I guess Sakura was fine, I didn't want to be a stalker so I just continued my way on to the dorm. Which I managed to walk in just about 15 minutes, luckily for me it looked like everyone was busy either preparing for the party later since there was absolutely no one there.

"Well this is fun, no one's here." I sighed. I was actually looking forward to introducing myself since everyone just knows me as Yamanaka sensei's daughter.

Since no one was around, I quickly went to the second floor towards my room. The corridors were quiet, so I guess everyone was really gone, soon enough I managed to find my room. I was actually hoping that my roommate was here. I knocked at first to see if there was someone inside, but no one answered.

"Guess I'm alone for now." I said as I slowly opened the door. Once I saw the room I didn't know if I should be happy, mad, or excited. I knew who my roommate was; there was no doubt about it. The scattered clothes on her bed were proof enough. Then I even saw pictures of her with her friends. She looked so different from before, but I guess it was because her hair was a bit longer in these pictures. Her pink hair never really did change, I wonder if it's really natural or not.

"Sheesh Sakura... at least warn me that you're my roommate." I said with a smile on my face. I quickly scanned the room for my things, and I easily found it fixed on my bed. "Hm? What's this?" I grabbed the piece of paper addressed to me, which was beside my things. I quickly scanned it to see who wrote it, it was from Sakura I guess she did knew that I was going to be her roommate earlier this morning. I guess there's no harm in reading it I bet it was a letter of apology for earlier. It was hard to decipher her messy handwriting but nevertheless I managed to read it.

_**Hey Ino, I guess by the time you see this letter**_

_**it might be late afternoon, since I bet you'll be with us all day.**_

_**Well surprise! I'm your new roommate, cheers to that. Anyway**_

_**I'm sorry for earlier guess I gave you the wrong impression.**_

_**Be ready for the party later, dress your best and get ready to party!**_

_**I'll be here at around 7 to pick you up. Your mom already**_

_**fixed your things so I suggest you rest. See yah later! **_

_**P.S. I mean it, you should rest I know your still dizzy coz of earlier.**_

_**-Sakura**_

"Oh and now she thinks I'm not fine." I said as I remembered her telling Shizune that I'll just be fine. "I guess mom was right you are kind of sweet." Suddenly I felt really tired, I knew that I was still a bit shaky since earlier; I must have pushed myself too hard this time.

Following Sakura's suggestion I just neatly placed my things inside my drawer and quickly fixed my bed. As soon as I hit my bed, I felt my whole body relax and my mind slowly drifted away. I felt how tired I was, but deep inside I felt totally happy, and I mean it. I guess being here in Konoha won't be so bad after all, I'll think about my decision for the elite dorm later, as for now I'll just rest. "I hope it won't end up as last time." I managed to mumble before drifting into sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this one :) this is the longest chapter that I've written I know there's no football action just yet maybe at the next chapters I might add some football action. :) So Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
